Saddle-type vehicles such as two-wheeled motor vehicles (including motorized bicycles) or the like, which are powered by an internal combustion engine, include an accelerator grip that is inserted into an end of a handlebar for engagement therewith. The accelerator grip comprises an inner tube having a flange, and a grip member in the form of a rubber member that covers the outside of the inner tube and is combined integrally therewith.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-112284 discloses an accelerator opening degree detection device including a magnet circumferentially embedded in a flange of the inner tube of an accelerator grip. The flange of the inner tube is housed in a casing, which is made up of a pair of upper and lower casing members. The casing, which is fixedly mounted on the handlebar, also accommodates a magnetic sensor therein such as a Hall IC or the like.
When the accelerator grip is turned, the angular position of the magnet is changed, thereby causing a change in the magnetic force that is detected by the magnetic sensor.
An output signal of the magnetic sensor, which represents an accelerator opening degree, is supplied through wires to a controller, which controls the opening of a throttle valve, for example.